Reveled
by WordWarrior192
Summary: Two-Face and The Riddler kept their relationship quiet- intill the Dark Knight outs them. Now their back in the asylum trying to put up with the mockery while trying to find a way out. Could it be possible to actually become sane with the help of a crafty therapist? Warning: Slash. Pairing: Joygasm possibly more . I may add more chapters later.
1. Chapter 1

Two-Face was sitting in the back of an Arkham Asylum van about to be shipped back to his old solitary cell as normal. Except this time was a bit different. To grasp the seriousness of the situation we'd need to go back six months ago because that was the day of his last escape.

He had worked with his old friend and sometimes ally Riddler on an escape plan. Not too complicated- Riddler built a small explosive made out of material Two-Face had 'gathered' from the guards over the past few weeks. Afterword's they kept their heads low only taking what they needed to get back on their feet as two (three?) of Gotham's masterminds. Overtime however they combined their empires and... other things. What can he say? Eddie's cute, funny, smart, always there, and was never bothered by his burnt parts. They kept that part of their relationship private of course- they had reputations to uphold after all.

Of course it was a secret intill last week. After powering up their forces (and each other) they began their crime-spree on Gotham. Harvey took care of the muscle and Edward the brains as per-usual agreement, but of course Riddler left clues for the Dark Knight. Things were actually going well for once. Batman couldn't un riddle the clues fast enough and they got away with so much money and other priceless artifacts they used to decorate their hide-out (He accidently called it a home once. Eddie just looked at him weird and nodded.)

Anyway, it all _was_going well- then they slipped up. one of their shoes left behind dirt which pointed Batman to their lair. Unfortunately when the Bat got there the two villains were, uh, having a rather energetically intimate moment. After getting over the initial shock there was a bit of a brawl- the Riddler was taken down easily considering he was completely naked. Two-Face on the other hand managed to pull up his pants and get out after Edward pushed him out of the first-story window.

After that Harvey watched from a roof-top while the Riddler was arrested, still naked in front of the entire police force while that nosey Bat explained _everything _to Commissioner Gordon. Then sent off to Arkham where he would most likely paraded down the hallways the way he was before given clothes while the guards gossiped and the other inmates would hear- and that's what happened.

Two-Face took refuge in an abandoned storage unit planning how to break Eddie out (he couldn't just leave him) when he was tracked down who knows how and ended up where he was at this exact moment. Being taken down by the Bat and slammed into the back of a padded van surrounded snickering guards trying to look tougher.

Once they got to the asylum he was led down the usual route- each cell had a clear wall facing outward so they could be watch. So obviously cell they passed immediately alerted the inhabitant to his arrival. There were some names called out and some light, yet cruel laughs. Harvey didn't know who said what since he kept his eyes forward trying to look dignified in his lawyer way.

" Put on the uniform on your bed. Dinner is in three hours, and try not to start anything." his burly escort said as he was pushed into the familiar holding cell. He got changed and just flipped his coin for the rest of the time. He let his mind wander to a place he had been trying to ignore since the Riddler was taken in- how badly he was treated. Sure security was tight, but alot can get past hem. He should know. Sometimes they even waited a bit before stepping in- just to see you hurt.

Three hours later as promised Two-Face's door opened and was brought to the cafeteria. He scanned the security on the balcony with tranquilizer guns, and then the ones positioned at the doors before looking for Eddie.

"Hey move it." one of the guards pushed him forward just as he found the puzzle king sitting by himself near the back. He walked over and sat down as another uniform placed down their slop of a meal.

"Hey Eddie. You ok?" looking over the other he noticed some bruising around the face and neck, along with a bandage running down the man's left arm.

"Oh, yeah. I heard you were back." the Riddler looked up briefly before picking at his meal.

Harvey ignored his meal completely. "Edward I'm so sorry. I was going to spring you, but Batman caught me before I had the chance honestly." The other man smiled slightly looking up.

"I know. It's just been kind of hard. Between everyone seeing my junk as I arrived to a few scuffles- I was just hoping you'd get me out is all." Harvey felt part of him break. Only the Riddler could make him feel so corny.

He brought his scarred up and ruffled the smaller man's gingered hair, making said man giggle. "Don't worry, we'll get out on way or another." The Riddler was about to say something when the Joker took a seat next to him. Most of the cafeteria was watching the exchange.

"Well isn't this adorable. Honestly everyone already thought Nigma here was a fairy, but you Harv, well that's just a surprise. Although makes sense seeing as you haven't been with anyone since your little incident. I guess it bended your mind in more ways than one!" the Joker laughed wildly banging his fists on the table as the Riddler just looked away and Two-Face stabbed his nails into his fists trying not to snap.

"What do you want clown?" Harvey glared at him.

"Oh nothing, but you can't expect me not to be curious about this obviously true piece of gossip." His smile grew, if that's possible. "So Harvs, how does it feel to know that your little boy-toy here gave us all here a little show. Not that anyone but you would have liked to see it of course."

"Shut UP Joker, or I'll make you." Two-Face bit his lip looking like his eyes were about to pop out of his head.

"Oh, so forceful. I bet that's just how Riddles here likes it too." The Joker laid his arm cross Edwards shoulders and kept talking. "Speaking of which I heard you were balls deep in this one when Batsy found you. Ha! I wish I'd seen the look on your guys faces! Knowing your worst enemy knows your biggest secret- and told everyone! He really can't keep a secret can he? And then you just left your poor little boyfriend to the cops. For shame." With that Harvey launched himself over the table and began beating the clown. Eddie jumped back as a circle formed around them everyone shouting 'fight, fight!'.

One of the guards on the balcony shot a dart at Harvey sedating him as a few others made their way through the crowd carrying away the bloody, giggling clown and the limp schizophrenic. While the crowd shouted abuse.

Edward Nigma sat in the counselors office waiting for the psychiatrist. They needed him to tell them what happened since one was unconscious while the other was a pathological liar (they think?).

A younger doctor entered the room then. Taking a seat behind the desk. "Hello Mr. Nigma. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting I had another session with Dr. Crane and it ran a bit long. I'm Dr. Shaw. " The doctor was blond with short hair and square glasses. She organized some papers before looking up.

"Oh, it's quite alright. Can I assume I was called in here to discuss the incident at dinner the other day?"

"Quite right Mr. Nigma. What caused Mr. Dent to attack the Joker?"

"Well he was annoying us. Insulting us in a personal way. In my opinion he had it coming. He always does you know, the Joker I mean." Edward sat up straighter looking her dead in the eye.

"Yes." She showed no signs of faltering under the man's gaze. "I understand you and Mr. Dent have a close relationship. Was that what the Joker what insulting you about?"

The Riddler just rolled his eyes. "You already know the answer to that Dr. Shaw. Our, Harvey's and mines, relationship has been the gossip around the water cooler for a week now. And I don't expect the chatter to deteriorated anytime soon considering the, uh, intensity of which it arose."

She just nodded and wrote a few notes down. "I understand how hard the big revel has been on you Mr. Nigma, and Mr. Dent as well. To keep you to safe I've managed to get my superiors to approve extra counseling sessions with both you and Mr. Dent taking the latter half of your time in the rec-room. This will get you away from the other inmates, give you and Mr. Dent sometime together, and give us a chance to monitor your relationship more closely. All I need is one of you to say yes."

Edward mulled it over for a few moments. "I except, but do not expect me to talk. I just agreed to get away from those dolts and be around some intelligence for a bit. By intelligence, I of course means Harvey's."

Dr. Shaw nodded and smiled. "Of course. We'll inform Mr. Dent of this as soon as he wakes up. You may leave now."

The Riddler raised an eyebrow before standing. "You think you can fix us don't you? Make us 'sane'?"

"I have to try. It's my job."

"Do not raise your hopes to high."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey here's the second chapter. I tried my best to keep them in character, but it's hard when you're writing a romance between psychopaths so please excuse a bit of OOC-ness (especially when one is a genius). I'm trying to mix the comical and excitable Riddler (because I think he's adorable) with the cold unforgiving genius he is. It causes for some hard writing. **

**Please excuse some grammatical errors. Oh and thank you for the feedback! Enjoy!**

_"I have returned!" Eddie walked through the door of their new lair with the usual sway to his hips. They had come across this place almost by accident. Almost a week after escaping they were in Gotham City's dump looking for supplies when they came across an old hollowed-out structure disguised as a trash pile. It had belonged to a lame wannabe villain called Trash-man or something. Any way one look at them and he almost wet his pants. They took it over, let's just say garbage-boy lost the coin toss._

_Besides the smell it was pretty ok. Perfect for their base of operations. Anyway, Eddie just came back from a solo job. He hadn't had told Harvey what he was steeling, but he did say he'd thank him later._

_Behind him some goons they picked up carried in pot after pot of flowers._

_"W-what the hell? Riddler why are those pansy-ass monstrosities in our __evil__ lair?" Standing up from his chair where he was planning a bank robbery._

_"Jeez Two, I'd thought you'd be happy. The reek of this place was killing me. Not all of us can only small half of it." He stuck his tongue out in a childish way annoying the older man. Seeing this, the minions headed out of the room thinking one of their new bosses was about to kill the other. Which Harvey would have if he didn't need the riddling buffoon then. Also, the coin toss said he couldn't._

_Placing a hand to his face he asked exasperated "Please don't tell me you left a riddle for Batman at whatever flower shop you took all this from. I do NOT want to be brought in or even closely associated with this!"_

_"Of course I didn't, I'm not stupid! You should know that." The other just rolled his eyes. "I told the goons to take a few from peoples gardens and balconies. I on the other hand, stole these from a ice-cream man that won't be awake for at least a few hours." He reached into his bag and brought out two ice-cream containers one mint, and the other chocolate and vanilla swirl. "I left a little riddle, but it just tells them what kind of ice cream I stole since I don't know what our first crime will be yet." he handed the chocolate and vanilla swirl over to his partner "I had to guess you favorite."_

_Two-Face inspected the ice-cream box like it was Batman dressed as Harley Quinn. "What's wrong Harv? Hasn't anyone ever gotten you flowers and sweets before?" The Riddler laughed and gave Harvey a peck on his bad cheek then walked away while the other was gathering his thoughts. Two-Face just lifted his hand to his cheek thinking back and forth._

_'Why don't we want to kill him?'_

_**'I don't know. I like the guy. He's gusty.'**_

That was when the thoughts of the Riddler started.

?2?2?2?2?2?2?

Harvey's eyelids were heavy as he awoke from his drug induced sleep. He sat up slowly as his memory flooded back. He attacked the Joker for being an ass. Ok, good, now who the hell is this new doctor besides his bed?

A young, blond doctor smiled at Two-Face. "Hello Mr. Dent. I was hoping you would wake up soon. I am Dr. Shaw, your new psychiatrist."

"What so you want to get me talking before my sense comes back? That's kind of low. Especially for a newbie." The fact she was new was deduced by the fact that when you spend as much time in Arkham as Harvey did, you get to know people, and she he did not know.

"Oh, no Mr. Dent. I already have a report on the fight from the main witness, Mr. Nigma. I'm here to inform you about extra counseling sessions during the second half of your recreational time. "

"What? I'm already getting my court required therapy sessions. I didn't agree to more." He growled. Therapists they always talked to you like you were either a child or wrong.

"Well I made a case so you and Mr. Nigma could have a joint therapy session. They said Edward said yes, but for you, after your outburst they deemed it mandatory. Mr. Nigma agreed. So we will begin later today. Oh and if you're wondering why he agreed, which I bet you are it was because he thought it would be nice to spend time with you without getting beat up." She gave him a very unprofessional smirk. "The guard will escort you to the rec-room now. Free time is about to begin." Before he could retaliate the predicted guard took him by the arm and led/pulled him down the hallway. She was snarky. He didn't like her, but at least the sessions could be interesting. Not to mention she said it was what Eddie wanted. And like he said before, Eddie had a way of making him feel corny.

When Harvey arrived he headed straight to the back tables where the Riddler always sat to always be close to the chess and other bored games. The recreational room was split down the middle, which Two-Face liked. On one side had balls (inflatable of course), hoops, and nets. The other side contained tables, some finger paints, paper, and bored games. There was a track that ran around the oval room. It would seem to be the nicest place to be if they had real equipment, but almost everything was blow-up or foam so only the really smart or strong could hurt someone, but those were the ones with guns on their backs at all times. Speaking of which he smiled at the familiar red dot on his shoulder.

When he arrived Edward was playing foam chess with Scarecrow, the Mad Hatter was smiling whispering 'off with their heads' whenever one moved a queen. "Hello again."

"Ah Harvey. You've awoken." Riddler smiled at the older man before looking back at the bored. "We have thirty minutes before our first session." Scarecrow raised an eyebrow while Harvey just nodded. "Sorry I agreed to it without consulting with you first. The pros outweigh the cons. Besides the more time away from the rouges could do us some good. Present company excluded of course." He waved his hand when the Mad Hatter looked slightly insulted, Pr. Crane just focused on his next move.

Harv reached his hand over his boyfriends' shoulders. "Don't worry about it Ed, it's not like we have to talk to her right? All I need to do is show up and enjoy sitting with you. Besides, it will be nice to fuck with a newbie's mind.

The game went on for a bit before Scarecrow decided to start a conversation. "So. How have you two been dealing with your fears of you relationship being brought out into the open?" he moved his pawn.

"Why the hell do you care Scarecrow?" Harvey snarled

"Your fear of being outed has become a reality, and by the worst possible person! Who could I possibly stay away?" Two-Face glared at the skinny man and balled his fist.

"Calm down Harvey." Edward patted his shoulder before turning back to the game. "We're not your experiment Jon."Riddler moved his knight. "And just fine considering Harv beat up the Joker the other day. Some people managed to gather enough intelligence to stay away. It doesn't mean when I'm released I'm not going to give them a little present, but nevertheless it's nice."

"Interesting." Pr. Crane was about to say something else when they were interrupted by a squeaky voice.

"Hey Eddie, Jarvis, Pr. Crane, Harvey." Harleys voice got a little colder when she greeted the dual man.

"Hello Child."

"Not Alice."

"Hi Harley."

"Quinn. You're here because I hurt your puppet master?" Even the Riddler looked at him with a bit of distaste. No one but the Joker was rude to Harley, she was like a little kid, even the crazies felt bad for her. Besides if people tried to harm her they almost always ended up in the infirmary because of either a maniacal clown or an eco-terrorist.

"Well, yes." The blonde stuck out her tongue."I wanted to ask you and Eddie were going to break up any time soon. Sooner would be better than later."

"What?" Harvey and Edward glanced at each other in confusion before Eddie went on (afraid Two-Face would rip her head off). "Why do you want us to break up Harley? I thought you said you were fine with us on my first day back."

"Ok, because, you see, if you and Harvey break up then Mister J won't make fun of you, then he wouldn't get in trouble!" The girl smiled at her own logic.

"Ok, listen, maybe if 'Mister J' wasn't such a ass, and I realize how ironic it is for me to call someone else that, then maybe he wouldn't be a sedated sack of potatoes right now."

Harley just huffed and walked away dramatically. "OOOh you're going to get it for that one."

"What can the clown do? He's incapacitated."

"But her eco-terrorist bestie is not."

"Well she shouldn't have upset me. Besides I'm not afraid of plants." Harvey scoffed.

The Mad Hatter reached across the table placing a hand on Eddie's shoulder. "Edward, I am worried about your safety in this relationship."

Two-Face was about to react when the prince of puzzles laughed. "Jervis look around at where we are. For example you and Jon are my friends and Jon- would you test your toxin on us?"

"Are you volunteering?" He literally perked up.

"No." the Scarecrows shoulders slumped and mumbled a 'fine'. "Also, remember when we attended your tea party?"

"T-that was different. I let you go! You were completely unharmed and everyone behaved so well. Except that nasty little not-Alice. Thank you again for disposing of her."

"No problem. So riddle me this- how can you always feel safe when in fact you're in constant danger? Answer- when you're a Gotham rouge of course. Also I know Harvey would never put me in unnecessary danger." he gave said man a smile.

Harvey flipped his coin half of him cursed the results, the other sighed in relief. " I'll apologize to Harley tomorrow."

The group seemed satisfied before Crane spoke up again. "I never found it fair that you got to keep your coin and we don't get our stuff."

"They said it had something to do with my psychosis. Also when they took away my coin for the first time, well I don't remember it, but they said I caused a ruckus." Scarecrow nodded. The table was silent again intill the guard came around to escort them to their first extra counseling session.

"I like your friends." Harvey felt it was worth mentioning while walking down the corridor.

"I think they like you too." Eddie smile took up the better half of his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry this one took so long. I'm having a hard time trying to figure out which direction to bring this in, plus school starts soon so I need to prepare for that... well a late update is better than no update! Suggestions are welcomed!**

Edward sat down in a worn chair that had obviously lost its padding in the most important places. How much was Bruce Wayne giving to this place again? They should at least be able to afford comfortable chairs god damn it! But, that is besides the point considering Dr. Shaw was staring at them, them being Harvey and he. His conversation ceased with the dual man as soon as the guard opened the door to the small white office. This was about fifteen minutes ago.

The blond doctor seemed determined for one of them to speak first. He considered breaking the silence, but the look on his friend's face seemed to keep him silent. Harvey looked like he rather starve here before one of them began. It had become a challenge for control- to tell who was truly in charge of these sessions. Honestly it was all very uncomfortable, but it needed to be done. The doctor was new and needed to learn the rules. Really it was in her best interest- if we don't toughen her up she might slip to their side like so many before her had. Way more of the psychiatrists became criminals than the criminals become citizens.

He shifted again. Darn uncomfortable chair! Maybe she picked was all part of her plan to torture them with back pain. Edward looked between the two. They were having some sort of staring battle. He rolled his eyes and looked around eyes going back to the couch on the opposite side of the office. Finally he couldn't take it any more got up and retrieved two cushions from it place in one the seat and the other on the back of the chair.

He sat back down feeling relief throughout his body smiling, but when he re-opened his eyes the two other occupants were sitting straight up and staring at him. He just put his hands up.

"Perhaps we should begin." They may be locked up, but the rouges still run the show. No matter what she may think.

"What would you like to talk about Dr. Shaw?" Eddie gave her his most charming smile.

"Well we only have about five minutes left. So whatever is on your minds today." Harvey just sat back intending to stay silent intill it was time to leave.

"Oh no no no, that's cheating doctor." He waggled his finger like a teacher scolding a child. "You're paid to ask questions then dilute the answer to fit your own theories about our mind. While we either refuse to answer, give you complete nonsense, or tell you the truth. Then it's up to you again to decide, if we even bother opening our mouths at all, between the last two." Eddie smiled wider, Harvey snorted. Basically it was a mental high-five.

Doctor Shaw didn't seemed phased by this. Hm, so she might not slip to the dark side after all, but she might just give up hope in humanity and grow to be only a shell of a person. That happened alot here.

"Fine fine." she held her hands up in mock surrender. "Then let's just cut right down to it." Her face held a calm sort of seriousness. "We are watching you. If even one of your actions are contradictory to rumor we will be upping security tenfold."

An eyebrow on each face went up. Two-Face looked at Riddler. Said man thought a moment then spoke. "They don't fully believe we're' together'." He turned back to Doctor Shaw. "You have some sort of foundation for this I assume."

"Your psychoanalyses do not match up." Two groans were earned. She ignored this and looked down at the two files in her hands. "Mr. Nigma, you have a need for control in every situation, while you Mr. Dent, well, chance is your modus operandi." The doctor looked back up at them. "I believe that's enough for suspicion would you think not?"

"Well if your sure." Eddie didn't even bother pointing out the fact that if he made the decisions before Two-Face flipped, or how the act of leaving some things up to chance help both their conditions and made things faster. "But what about the report given to you by Batman himself? Surely that's significant proof."

"Appearances can be deceiving. " What the hell does she think they could have been doing instead of, well, that? "Your plans have been more convoluted and insane before. I would be naive to not be suspicious."

"For a supposable smart girl you're really dumb, do you know that?" The Riddler sighed and shook his head. "Would you believe opposites attract?" He looked at her still serious face. "I guess not. Well riddle me this- how is a overly curious psychologist like a moth?"

"I give up." She learned from other therapist notes it was easier to just give up quickly with his riddles- not to let him see you think too hard.

Edward frowned at her lack of enthusiasm. All politeness left his face as he leaned in "Answer- sooner or later they both get burned."

Just then a small beeping alarm went off signaling the end of the session. Two guards came through the doorway and took each of the rouges by the arm. "Just one thing boys." The doctor stood up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Just remember who controls what drugs you get and how much time you spend in reality." Once the door closed Harvey spoke once more.

"I think she may have just threatened us."

"Hm. We'll have to fix that." Two-Face's guard shook him a bit.

"No talking." The two men just smiled and winked as they parted ways. Harvey's cell was five down from Eddie's. And now they knew that. While the larger guard continued down the hallway with the bi-fractured man Eddie's spoke. While unlocking his cell door.

"Sorry about that. Paul just, uh, a little rough."

The Riddler plastered his charming smile on again and turned to the man after walking though the doorway. "Oh I understand perfectly. You men and women have to be tough- we are criminally insane after all."

The guard smiled and locked the door. Fantastic! He should be easily manipulated. Perhaps after a week maybe five days he'll have him smuggling in useful items. Really they need to train the staff here better. And maybe when they get out he can drop in on, Paul was it?

Edward laid down on his bed and stared at his ceiling. Let's see lunch was next which he has to eat in his cell. Then dinner a few hours after that (dinner was the only meal eaten all together. Don't know why). Then tomorrow in between breakfast and rec-time is group therapy. Where Harvey will once again join the group. Well today there was some progress made at least.

2?2?2?2?2?2?2?2?2?2?2?2

Dinner was relatively quiet. Harvey and flipped for it and decided he would give is apology to Harley in group tomorrow.

It had been a rough night. In the protective shroud of darkness when Harvey and Edward couldn't see is when the laughing and jokes really began. As said earlier they were top-notch middle table baddies. Only the few ones stupid enough attacked head on. Sure as small guy like the Riddler was a punching bag now, but when he got out his oppressors normally woke up in a death maze and trust me a few prisoners gone missing does not a bat-signal make.

So when the tormenters could be both brave and cowardly was when they had their fun disguising their voices. Burning the already third degree insanity of the two men. Soon another scandal would be thrown at them or one of the two would do something truly horrific once more and the majority of it would cease, but they hoped the boys would never recognize their voices (or at least the ones sane enough to care would hope). It was an odd amount of respect and ridicule.

Group therapy was mandatory so it was either that or become a drug induced vegetable or a overly happy psychopath since every employ seemed to be needle happy!

In other words neither have gotten a efficient amount of sleep and were a bit cranky while being lead into the group room. Whoever decided it was a good idea to put all of the Rouges in one room together must have been high at the time, but it was now a regular part of the schedule so maybe the employs really are needle happy.

Harley and the Joker took up the middle couch with Ivy seated on the chair next to Harley. Penguin and Freeze were out so seats were empty on the right. On the left of the couch were four seats, two of which taken by Jervis and a drugged Crane, who was giggling like mad man because the night before he had convinced another inmate to commit suicide... again.

"I'm glad you're back with us Harvey, and hellos again Edward. Perhaps we can begin." Doctor Leland greeted as the guards un-cuffed the men while pushing them into the seats next two Jervis and Crane. Two-Face just replayed his act from earlier and grunted as a response.

"Good day Joan." the doctor just sighed. She was the most successful doctor at Arkham, and there have been no attempts on her life in over two years- making her the most qualified for the dangerous job of group therapy and if there is one thing you learn over time it's you let them call you by your first name. It never sticks, and if you do call them on it then half of your time will be wasted on a unproductive rant.

"Before we begin would anyone like to say anything on how their feeling? Besides you Joker." She held up her hand at the, now pretend-sulking man. "Anyone?"

The Riddler nudged Two-Face who half-heartedly glared back. The Mad Hatter cleared his throat also giving the two-sided man a pointed look all of which caught the doctors attention.

"Mr. Dent, do you have something to say?"

Harvey sighed annoyed and sat up straighter glaring at Harley. "I would like to apologize for yelling at you. It wasn't... polite." at this pointed the drugged Scarecrow and Joker were laughing hysterically "Shut up!"

"Everyone calm down!" Leland waited intill it was a little quieter. "That was very big of you Mr. Dent. It takes alot of courage to take responsibility for your temper." At this point Harvey was glaring at everyone with such a fire the sun would be jealous, Eddie rubbed his back trying to hide his smirk. "Harley what do you say to this?"

The blond thought about this for a few moments. "Aw, I forgive ya Harvey! I'm sorry too, lots of people tell me that me and my puddin should break-up all the time. I should 'ave known better." She nodded happily. Earning a smile from Leland (this is why she ran things- if just anyone did this they would still be caught up in the whole first name thing).

"You sure Harles? One word and he's plant food."

"Oh 'cuse that worked so well last time Ivy."

"Shut up Hat!"

"Calm down!" While the doctor got everyone calm again Edward looked suspiciously at the Joker who had been surprisingly quiet this session.

"Ok everyone this has been a rather good start so on to the next topic. In light of recent events I feel we should touch on the topic of your inter-criminal relationships."

"Aw again Doc? Didn't we just go over it at mine and Harles last anniversary?" Fifty dead, 2 million dollars missing with over four thousand of it still unaccounted for.

"Yes Joker, but perhaps we should talk about it again."

"Is it because of the new hot couple in the building? Really are they really out-shining us that badly? Harley next time we get out we should get Batman to watch. Even better, let's do it on his car! Oh now THAT will get them talking!" A red Harley Quinn just sort of giggled.

"Joker that's not really appropri-"

"Really just because Batsy saw bad old Harv pounding into -"

"SHUT UP CLOWN!"

"Oh sorry, is it the other way around? Because I thought..."

"I SWEAR I'M GOING TO-"

"No, no, Harvey definitely tops, although,"

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" Leland stood up and sternly looked at each of its participants, the blushing Harley and Riddler, the glaring Ivy, enraged Harvey, the laughing Joker, and Jarvis trying to push away Jon who was reaching for his face and giggling.

"Alright how about we start with something less controversial, friends first, Jonathan, Jervis, would you like to speak?" She returned to her seat.

"Hey! Harley and I are friends, why can't I go first?"

"Miss Isley, last session you took twenty minutes talking about the 'angel trumpets'. Also we have plenty information on you to. It's time to get to know the others a bit more don't you think?"

"Humph"

"Good, now, Jarvis? Jonathan?"


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: You guys have been so awesome! Sorry I re-started school and what not so updates should be coming rather slowly. Also sorry about the shortness of this chapter- the next one is in the works as is another Riddler/Two-Face story so hopefully those will make up for it.**

**This chapter focuses on some of the other characters because I just love screwing around with all of them! So much!**

The drugged Crane got an excited look in his eye when Leland turned to him and the Wonderland rouge to speak, but Jarvis spoke first, hoping to whatever was looking over them whatever the doctors gave his straw friend didn't loosen the man's tongue too much.

"Jonathan and I have a mutual respect with one another since both our modus operandi's have to do with altering the way a subject thinks. Of course our practice's differ in the way I mend people for my own usage, while Jon test outs his concoctions then record his findings so you see-"

"Potions."

The group turned to the head-hazy man. "I'm sorry Pr. Crane what was that?" Leland's brow furrowed. She hated that the guards were given needles. If she knew he was this out of it she would have ask to keep him detained in till sober.

"When I first saw the fear gas I thought it was a raven-attracting-potion and my grandma was a witch! In fact I still think she's a witch, only with the parody meaning!" He started laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world. The others joined in just because it was so absurd to see the professor in such a state.

Leland coughed. She knew what happened to doctors and anyone they told if they learned to much about a villain while they weren't all there. "Pr. Crane I asked about you in relation to Mr. Tetch. Is there anything you'd like to say about him? If not you can be escorted back to your room if you like."

He put hand to chin like she just asked him the most difficult philosophy question. "Jarvis... is my best friend ever. He doesn't annoy me all of the time. He let me gas him twice, oh, and if I play March Hare then he shares his Caterpillars hookah!"

Leland Raised an eyebrow at the Hatter. "Dr. Tetch it concerns my that not only you were a willing participant in Dr. Cranes experiments, but you also dabble in drug uses?"

"W-well you see a for the fear gas he came to my tea party so I could hardly say no! That would be horribly impolite. Not only that but he wore the costume so I HAD to share some of the Caterpillars stash."

"I always wondered what you to do together when out of Arkham- you dress up like rabbits and get high off you asses!" Joker fell into a fit of giggles.

Scarecrow started to cuddle up to his 'bestie' who was trying to scoot away looking like he wanted to crawl under a rock.

"Alright that's enough excitement for today." Leland stood up pressing a button letting the guards in earning a grateful stare from Jarvis and an annoyed on from the Clown Prince. She exchanged her various goodbyes with her patients, but stopped Harvey and Edward before they left.

"Edward, Dent. I understand you are having separate counseling from Doctor Shaw? If you feel I should step in at any time-"

"No, no Joan. We're big boys just warn her ok? It's not" Eddie looked over at his boyfriend. "FAIR if you don't." She shook head as they were escorted out. This is why she has lasted so long. This place, herself, they were the only things the Rouges had that were really stable. Well the Joker probably would have offed her long ago, but luckily making friends with a young, naive, blonde psychologist had served her well in the area of protection in that area. Befriending another could never hurt.

She walked to the employee lounge and quickly found the new doctor (mostly because she had yet to learn to NEVER drink the coffee here). Said woman has pouring out her cup in the sink.

"Hello Dr. Shaw." The younger psychologist almost dropped her cup in startlement.

"Oh Dr. Joan Leland. I mean Dr. Leland. Sorry."

"Oh it's quite alright." She smiled at Shaw. She was just so... NEW oh Two-Fake will crush her, Riddler will twist her. She cannot possibly be ready for both at once.

"Um, I really admire the work you've done here. How long you've stayed on, the progress you've made. Especially how you temporarily healed both Harley Quinn and Penguin. It's really impressive." It was obvious Leland was her hero.

"Yes well, temporarily is the key word there. I hardly deserve any praise. Also please don't refer to them by their villain names. Trust me it does alot more harm than good." The blonde shifted under her gaze.

"Sorry."

"Doctor Shaw." She sighed the name like she was already saying goodbye. "I feel I need to warn you not to bite off more than you can chew."

Her head snapped up, eager to prove herself. "I can handle it, truly I can!" Leland raised an eyebrow like a child was telling her they could take care of a puppy. "Give me a week and I swear my moral compass will stay intact and I'll create a link between my patients and I!"

Joan shook her head. "Alright one week then I'll sit in on one of you sessions. From there I will evaluate your progress and take my actions from there." She sighed once more and the happy smile from her colleague. As she was walking out the door she turned around briefly. "Just- just do a Peter Pan if they start getting you. Think of a happy thought, but don't ever say it out loud or leave any clue of it anywhere. Or else you'll lose it."

2?2?2?2?2?2?2?2?2?2?2?

Riddler spent the next week making escape plans and warming up to his guard apparently his name was Jack. He also had a taste for puzzles which helped. Yes he now had Jack almost completely believing he was sane. He conversed in code with Hatter and Scarecrow when he could. His Two-Face nodding along making him wonder if he fully understood the plan.

He thought he was getting somewhere with that smug doctor of his but every time he left she whispered something about Peter Pan and then was reverted back to her same self by the next session. Some research on this is required...


End file.
